β-Nicotinamide mononucleotide (NMN) has recently gamed attention for its use in the treatment, amelioration, mitigation, slowing, arrest, prevention and/or reversal of age-associated degenerative changes, such as age-related obesity, age-related increases in blood lipid levels, age-related decreases in insulin sensitivity, age-related decreases in memory function, and age-related changes in eye function such as macular degeneration.
Given the therapeutic benefits associated with this compound, there is a need for improved compositions of NMN. Further, there is a need for improved methods for preparing and formulating β-nicotinamide mononucleotide.